In the fields of astrophysics and astronomy, observing and imaging objects in space are important to research and data collection. With large array terrestrial and orbit-based platforms we are now able to see farther into space than ever before. Such platforms allow the user to see, for example, comets, moons, extrasolar planets and other celestial bodies. Amateurs and professionals alike have more tools at their disposable to observe the universe. With these new, more powerful imaging platforms comes an inherent disability. That disability is not being able to view dim objects in the same field of view as bright objects.
Specifically, bright celestial objects like planets and stars will often hide dimmer objects in their glare making them less visible for observation and imaging. In order to overcome this issue and not only discover, but view and image these dim and usually farther away objects, several solutions have been used to occult the brighter object either mechanically or digitally, effectively minimizing the glare.
There are currently two methods of achieving this occultation for both space-based and terrestrial based telescopes. The first method is to take a physical disc or mask, cut it into a desired shape of a target and mechanically place it in the field of view of either the eyepiece or imager. This is a low-tech solution, and there are several drawbacks to this method, most notably is the inability to precisely match the size of the object being occulted. Objects are either over-masked blocking nearby dim targets, or under-masked which negates the entire occultation. And for a space-based platform, this method is costly in weight and is a high risk for failure in the form of breakdown in the harsh environment of space.
Secondly, digitally masking objects of specific wavelength has been tried. A nulling effect is created by digitally blinding the imaging sensor to a specific wavelength of light (the wavelength of the bright object) and thus essentially occulting the object. As before, this method also has specific limitations. For observing, this method does not work, as the human eye cannot be blinded in the same manner as an imaging sensor thus rendering this method completely ineffective. Also, assuming the bright object and dim object are of different wavelengths this method may be helpful, but when these objects are of the same wavelength nulling would essentially erase them both from the sensor. Thus, the method may hide objects that should be visible.
Thus, it would be helpful to have another occulting method that is not purely mechanical or digital as outlined above, and that would provide proper occulting with great accuracy at a reduced cost.